sorcier du bien, sorcier du mal
by Idril Palanen
Summary: Henry se découvre des nouveaux pouvoirs suite au combat d'Emma contre Gideon. Depuis, un très, très mauvais pressentiment l'envahit et le change petit à petit. Quand les ennemis du passé reviennent le hanter et qu'il commence à faire des rêves sur le futur, le jeune garçon craint de plus en plus de perdre sa mère au saint de ce combat. Pourra-t-il sauver sa famille ? SPOILERS S6 !
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde !  
**

 **Eh oui, après vous avoir promit une fanfiction centrée sur le personnage d'Henry dans Once Upon A Time, la voici enfin qui pointe le bout de son nez ! Alors que je vous explique, cela fait des années que j'avais envie d'écrire sur cette série et plus particulièrement sur Henry. Pourquoi lui ? Je trouve que dans le camp des gentils qui sont gentils depuis le début de la série, c'est lui le plus intéressant avec David (pour son histoire avec son jumeau). On est tous d'accord pour dire que dans cette série, les personnages les plus intéressants sont les méchants où les anciens méchant devenus gentils (Regina et Killian en tête). Cette fanfiction se poursuit donc juste après le dernier épisode de la première partie de la saison 6. J'ai mi spoilers dans le résumé car on ne sait jamais, il peu y avoir des gens qui n'ont pas encore vu la saison. De plus, pour en revenir à Henry, ça fait des années que j'espère qu'il soit plus mis en avant parce que bon, son rôle dans la série me fait beaucoup penser à celui de Walt dans Lost qui, par la suite, n'est important que dans le dernier épisode des saisons et c'est exactement ce qui est entrains de se passer avec Henry. D'ailleurs, quand la saison 6 a débuté, j'ai longtemps espéré que l'homme sous la capuche dans les rêves d'Emma soit lui. Donc, c'est pour ça que ce qui va suivre est principalement centré sur cette théorie qui était la mienne. Aussi, si tous les personnages de la série apparaitront, ceux qui seront le plus mis en avant seront, Rumplestiltskin, Killian, David, Merlin et Peter pan (oui le retour). Vous verrez le pourquoi du comment à fur et à mesure des chapitres. Sur ce, trève de blabla et c'est partie pour la lecture !**

* * *

 _Le combat faisait rage entre Emma et Gideon. Derrière elle, sa famille au complet l'encourageait à se battre. Même Belle et Gold se trouvaient de son côté plutôt qu'avec leur fils, ce qui, intérieurement, faisait mal à ce dernier. Mais quelque chose était différent dans cette scène, quelque chose qui ne s'y trouvait pas à l'origine. Un autre homme encapuchonné les observait et Henry ne se trouvait pas aux côtés de sa mère adoptive. L'inconnu se contentait de les regarder de loin, son visage caché à la vue de tous. Il n'interviendrait qu'au dernier moment, lorsque tout sera fini et que plus rien ne pourrait changer la donne. L'altruiste, quel qu'il soit et si vraiment il l'était, dégagé une part sombre, si sombre que son aura autour de lui s'en ressentait. A ses côtés, quelqu'un d'autre s'y tenait, semblant prêt à tout pour le protéger. Il paraissait plus vieux, peut-être un peu plus sage aussi mais restait tout aussi concentré et hypnotisé par le duel devant lui._

 _Lorsqu'il vit qu'Emma perdait la main, le premier homme tenta de s'avancer mais l'autre le retient. Ils devaient sûrement échanger quelques phrases après ça, mais personne ne pouvait les entendre, ni les comprendre. Puis, la sauveuse fit un mauvais mouvement avec son épée. Trop lente, pas assez précise pour son adversaire beaucoup trop fort pour elle et c'est avec horreur qu'elle vit son ennemi retourner sa propre lame contre elle et le lui planter dans le cœur. Un cri assourdissant retentit derrière elle, sa famille, ses amis, son futur mari, suivirent de leur yeux sa chute et sans qu'ils ne puissent esquisser le moindre geste, l'inconnu se matérialisa devant eux. Gideon, satisfait de sa victoire, ne vit que trop tard son nouvel ennemi qui ramassait l'épée d'Emma et lui trancher la gorge d'un simple tour de main. Stupéfait et en larmes, les alliés de la sauveuse ne le quittait pas des yeux, impatients de découvrir le visage de celui qui avait vengé leur amie._

 _L'homme se retourna doucement, retira sa capuche et tous, restèrent bouche bée en le reconnaissant._

Henry se réveilla en sursaut dan son lit, criant de douleur et terrifié par son propre rêve. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser apparaître Regina. Elle se précipita vers son fils qui se débattait sous ses draps pour les enlever et se lever du matelas. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras pour essayer de le réconforter comme elle pouvait.

-Henry, Henry calme toi,, tenta-t-elle de l'apaiser. Calme-toi et raconte-moi ton rêve d'accord ?

L'adolescent ne voulait pas garder pour lui ce qu'il avait vu. Alors, petit à petit, il se relaxa et d'une voix un peu trop calme au goût de l'ancienne reine, il entama son récit. Une histoire qui ne fut pas facile pour lui de lui raconter mais avec beaucoup d'effort il parvint à lui expliquer ses sentiments et ce qu'il pensait de son cauchemar.

-Ce n'était pas un rêve normal, conclut-il en levant les yeux vers sa mère. C'est même encore différent de ceux que je faisais lorsque Peter Pan m'avait kidnappé pour m'emmener au pays imaginaire. C'est… cette fois, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'y être. Je ressentais tous les sentiments de cet homme, de ce moi et… je me demande si… si ça n'est pas un rêve prémonitoire. Un futur proche parce que lorsque ce moi a enlevé sa capuche, mon visage ne me semblait pas si différent que ça. J'avais changé ça oui, beaucoup changé, mais je ne pense pas que se futur soit si vieux que ça parce que maman n'était pas encore marié à Killian mais elle portait sa bague de fiançailles…

-Henry, ça ne sert à rien de faire des hypothèses sur quelque chose dont on est pas sûr, intervint Regina. Le mieux serait juste de prévenir Emma et ta famille sur ton cauchemar et attendre un peu. Si ça se trouve, ce n'était vraiment qu'un très mauvais rêve. Alors avant de te convaincre qu'il s'agissait bien du futur, essaye de te reposer un peu. Demain, c'est lundi, tu as cours et il se fait tard. Je te promet de tout leur raconter pendant que tu iras au collège d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter davantage et je te promet que tout ira bien.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête sans être convaincu par ce que disait sa mère. De toute façon, elle avait raison, il devait passer ses examens pour entrer au lycée, il fallait se concentrer là-dessus. Avec tous ses absence, il stressé déjà beaucoup à leur sujets. La peur de les rater à cause des derniers événements autour de lui et aussi la peur que son rêve devienne réalité ne lui permit cependant pas de se rendormir le reste de la nuit, plongé dans ses pensés terrifiantes.

* * *

 **Oui, le prologue est court, mais c'est tout à fait normal. Rassurez-vous, les chapitres qui arrivent, eux seront plus longs. Sur ce, rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi pour le premier chapitre de la fanfiction sur Harry Potter. Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, j'alternerais à chaque publication un chapitre sur Harry Potter et un chapitre sur Once Upon a time, donc quand vous verrez un nouveau chapitre sur Harry Potter, vous pouvez être sûr que le suivant sera sur Once Upon a Time.**

 **Du coup, j'attends vos commentaires et vos hypothèses avec impatience ! A très bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Chapitre un : Les tourments

**Alors, je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre mais vraiment... Comme expliqué dans le prologue, les publications se feront en alternance entre les fanfictions de Once Upon A Time et de Harry Potter. Alors certe, la fanfic sur HP a trois chapitres d'avance mais à par ça, les deux dureront le même temps vu le nombre de pages prévus pour l'un et pour l'autre. J'espère grandement que cette histoire vous plaira avec Henry en personnage central et d'ailleurs, ce chapitre est centré sur ses sentiments et ceux de Violette dans le but que vous puissiez comprendre leur évolution à tous les deux. Je dirais que leur relation me fait beaucoup penser à celle entre Merlin et Viviane dans les légendes Arthurienne alors comme ça vous êtes prévenus. :)**

 **La deuxième partie du chapitre est plus là pour vous plonger directement dans les mystères et les théories sur les rêves d'Henry et aussi pour un peu faire le tour des personnages et comprendre un peu plus facilement les risques de revoir Peter pan et Merlin. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

Henry avait du mal à rester concentré. Il était là, assit sur sa chaise en tentant vainement de comprendre ce que lui disait son professeur. La veille, il n'était pas parvenu à se rendormir après son cauchemar. Toutes ses angoisses lui étaient revenues d'un coup, sans réussir à l'avouer à sa mère ce matin, lorsqu'il s'était levé. Il fixait bêtement sa mauvaise note reçu en math, un C-. Certes ses deux mères ne lui en avaient pas voulu des dernières mentions qu'il rapportait à la maison, pas plus haute qu'un B- car toutes deux savaient que leurs aventures ressentes en étaient les responsables directes. Mais depuis leur passage en enfer, ça avait empiré et Henry se demandait s'il serait capable de passer au lycée l'année suivante.

—Monsieur Mills…, entendit-il vaguement quelqu'un l'appeler, monsieur Mills ? MONSIEUR MILLS !

Henry sursauta vivement sur sa chaise, l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là et se retrouva nez à nez avec son professeur et quelques uns de ses camarades qui se moquaient de lui. Il n'avait même pas remarqué les coups de pieds discrets de Violette pour le prévenir de son arrivé.

—Enfin vous semblez revenir parmi nous, lui grogna l'enseignant avec un rictus sur le visage. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin d'appeler votre mère pour la prévenir que vous rêvassez en classe n'est-ce pas ?

—Effectivement, vous n'en avez pas besoin, bailla Henry sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait et à qui. Elle est déjà au courant puisque j'ai des problèmes d'insomnies ces derniers temps et vu que nous habitons ensemble, elle s'en est sûrement rendu compte depuis le temps…

Le silence qui régna après sa tirade le surprit, avant de croiser le regard étonné de Violette et de se retrouver face à un professeur furieux.

Mince, songea-t-il, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu… Oh non, je n'ai quand même pas dit ça ?! Malheureusement pour lui, il semblait que si puisque l'adulte devant lui s'était vivement penché vers lui d'un air méprisant et sûr de lui.

—Votre mère est peut-être la maire de votre ville, mais ici, elle n'ait rien et croyez bien que je ne laisserais pas cet incident impuni.

Le collégien n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était que la cloche sonne pour enfin sortir de cet endroit et retourner se coucher chez lui. Son vœux paraissait se manifester, puisqu'à l'instant même, le grésillement insupportable de l'arme incendie retentit.

—Qui est l'idiot qui a déclenché cette putain d'alarme ?! s'exclama le précepteur de très mauvaise humeur en sortant de la pièce.

Le reste de ses camarades se dépêchèrent d'en faire de même, excités et ravis de voir les cours suspendu pour quelques minutes. Henry prit son temps pour se lever en rangeant ses affaires face aux yeux inquiets de sa petite-amie.

—Henry… l'appela-t-elle doucement, je… me doute que ton comportement est en lien avec ce qui s'est passé dernièrement dans ta famille, ta mère qui devient la ténébreuse, puis toi qui découvre tes pouvoirs d'auteurs, votre passage dans les enfers, la perte de Robin et la visite du pays des Histoires Secrètes…

—Arrête de me rappeler tout ça tu veux bien ? Je suis déjà au courant de se qui se passe dans ma vie, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche, la stoppa le garçon en prenant son sac pour partir. Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi…

—Attend-moi, le retient la jeune fille en se mordant prestement ses lèvres par cet éloignement qu'elle ressentait de sa part. Henry je… ça fait maintenant plusieurs mois que nous sommes ensemble et au début, c'était génial parce que… parce que tu étais pleins de joies et d'espoirs sur tout, que tu m'as aidé à me sentir chez moi malgré la perte de ma famille… mais là, depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître, que tu as changé…

Henry s'arrêta quelques secondes pour la regarder. Ses rêves sur le futur ne cessaient de lui revenir en mémoire et sa mère avait beau lui dire quoique ce soit, il se doutait que ses cauchemars étaient prémonitoires. S'il devenait un assassin, il ne voulait pas que Violette le voit changer à ce point. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils passaient de moins en moins de temps ensemble et le garçon… ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer leur relation. Ses deux mères, Hook et ses grands-parents, l'avaient prévenu à ce sujet. Qu'il aurait toute sa vie pour trouver le véritable amour et que de toute façon, il était encore jeune, il pourrait toujours rattraper ses erreurs du passé et il espérait grandement que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'en serait pas une.

—Je veux rompre, lui avoua-t-il alors qu'il voyait déjà ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Oh non, ne pleure pas je t'en pris ! Je… ce n'est pas de ta faute et je t'aime beaucoup tu sais c'est juste que tu as raison. On se voit de moins en moins et je pense que l'on se comprend de moins en moins aussi alors…

—Mais je n'ai pas envie de rompre moi ! s'écria Violette devant un groupe de garçon qui passait par là en ce moment même, je veux rester avec toi. J'ai juste envie que tu réfléchisses à ton passé, que tu médites dessus et que tu fasses attention aux dangers autours de toi…

—Il n'y a aucun danger autour de moi ! La coupa Henry soudainement en colère qu'elle se donne ainsi en spectacle face aux autres, et cesse donc de croire que tu connais tout de ma vie et que tu me comprends parce qu'en ce moment, c'est la dernière chose que tu sais faire ! Si tu me comprenais vraiment et si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne rendrais pas la chose aussi difficile pour moi et tu accepterais ma décision sans broncher !

—Mais je t'aime ! Lui avoua-t-elle devant la foule d'élève qui les entourait à présent, je t'aime et je veux rester avec toi ! Vivre des aventures avec toi et qui sait, peut-être même me marier avec toi ! Je te veux et je t'interdis de me quitter c'est clair ?! Je t'interdis de me laisser seule !

Le cœur au bord de l'explosion, Henry ne su que dire face à cette déclaration public qui faisait siffler leurs camarades de classe. Bon il se doutait que la vision du mariage qu'elle avait avec lui était dans l'euphorie du moment et qu'elle avait dit ça sous la colère et la crainte qu'il la laisse vraiment. Mais Henry voulait aussi protéger celle qu'il aimait, son premier amour. Il voulait l'aider et la rendre heureuse mais… Le collégien, prit de pleins de sentiments différents très forts et bien trop complexes pour lui, se sentait soudainement très faible et sans qu'il n'ai put le prévoir, il sentit un mal de tête affreux le prendre petit à petit, avec cette alarme incendie qui sonnait toujours et les cris des autres adolescents autours de lui qui l'encourageaient à accepter les sentiments de Violette à son égare et dont les yeux se remplissaient lentement de rages en plus de ses pleures. Il reconnaissait ce regard, il l'avait vu dans celui de tant de méchant dernièrement qu'il ne pouvait l'oublier et l'apercevoir dans celui de la fille qu'il aimait lui était insupportable.

C'est de ma faute se disait-il en tremblant et en se tenant les tempes pour tenter de soulager son mal être. Le garçon sentait ses jambes sur le point de lâcher mais il ne voulait ni se rendre ridicule devant les autres en s'écroulant sur le sol, ni prendre le risque de perdre Violette à jamais. Il crut vaguement entendre les professeurs au loin crier à leurs élèves de se dégager et de sortir dans la cours. Sans avoir eu le temps de retenir sa petite-amie, ceux-ci se mirent alors à courir dans tous les sens pour échapper aux retenus, certains le bousculant. Dépité, Henry sentit alors une énergie nouvelle parcourir son corps, sans vraiment savoir d'où elle provenait et pourquoi en ce moment précis, il parvint difficilement à sortir du bâtiment, ne réussissant pas à retrouver son amour perdu. Ce ne fut qu'à l'extérieur, près de la sortie du collège, qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le portail par celle qu'il recherchait désespérément.

—Dit-moi que tu m'aimes ? Lui réclama-t-elle les yeux brillants d'une fureur qu'elle essayait de contenir en plus de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, je t'en pris Henry. Je n'ai plus que toi. J'ai accepté de vivre à tes côtés en abandonnant toute ma famille à Camelote. Je suis seule ici et je n'ai que ton amour…

Le garçon comprit alors pourquoi elle était si désespérée de vouloir rester avec lui. Il sentit lâche de vouloir rompre avec elle après tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Ils n'étaient que deux enfants, deux simples enfants qui avaient eu la chance de vivre milles aventures ensembles, de connaître le danger et d'avoir sauvé le monde plus d'une fois. Mais ils avaient également beaucoup perdus et tous deux ne s'en rendaient compte que maintenant. Alors qu'ils avaient à peine quatorze ans, ils comprenaient à présents que leurs jeux d'enfants et leurs rêves de devenir des héros étaient ridicules, qu'il avaient déjà vécus trop de choses et eu trop de pertes parmi leurs proches sans spécialement y faire attention sur le coup, toujours bien trop excités par ce que leur réserverait l'avenir. Le sentant sur le point d'abdiquer, Violette osa alors le tout pour le tout, le cœur en vrac.

—Si tu m'abandonnes maintenant, je te jure que tu le regretteras à jamais, le menaça-t-elle d'une voix horriblement douce pour lui. Je te jure que je serais même prête à laisser tomber mes rêves d'héroïnes pour me venger de toi et te faire regretter de me traiter ainsi. Je suis même prête à utiliser la magie noire pour cela, cette magie que déteste tant…

—Je… je… tremblait désormais le garçon en sentant la fièvre rejoindre son mal de tête. Violette je…

—Oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle à avouer ses sentiments.

—J'a… j'accepte, eu-t-il tout juste le temps de dire avant de s'écrouler sur elle.

—Merveilleux Henry… lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille un instant désorienté par son propre comportement, merveilleux…

Violette profita de quelques instants de tranquillité avec son amour avant de vivement se reprendre en sentant le souffle rapide de son compagnon sur son visage. Elle devait trouver le moyen de le ramener chez lui et vite pour le soigner. Mais où aller ? Chez Emma ou chez Regina ?

* * *

Cette dernière se trouvait chez la mère biologique de son fils pour lui raconter, à elle, Blanche, David et Hook, les problèmes de sommeil d'Henry. Son inquiétude se lisait facilement dans son regard et suffisait au groupe pour comprendre l'urgence de la situation.

—J'ai l'impression qu'Henry a les même visions que moi, intervint la sauveuse au bout d'un moment de silence de réflexion. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs car je trouve ça assez étonnant vu qu'il n'a jamais eu de rêve prémonitoire jusqu'à maintenant.

—Peut-être que c'est en lien avec ses pouvoirs d'auteur ? Suggéra Killian sans pour autant vraiment y croire, mais cela fait un moment qu'il est devenu le nouvel auteur et encore une fois, il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de rêve jusqu'à hier. Ou alors…

Hook n'osa pas aller au bout de sa dernière pensée, il soupçonnait qu'ils rejetteraient l'idée directement vu le traumatisme que cette aventure avait laissé en Henry à l'époque. Mais le couple de héros, l'ancienne méchante reine et Emma lui demandèrent d'un regard de continuer et bien malgré lui, il exposa sa théorie.

—Peut-être est-ce en lien avec le pouvoir que lui craignait Peter Pan au Pays Imaginaire ? avança le capitaine, celui du croyant de la magie au cœur le plus pur, celui qui pourrait tuer le Ténébreux….

—Il n'y a plus de Ténébreux ! Le coupa vivement David qui craignait pour la vie de son petit-fils, du moins en pratique… mais nous n'avons plus entendu parler de cette magie pure depuis Peter Pan et celui-ci est…

—Enfermé dans une boîte, lui rappela Kilian, il se peut qu'il soit toujours en vie, sûrement même, je doute que cet homme puisse vraiment mourir un jour en faite. Nous pourrions lui demander conseil…

—Non ! Refusèrent d'une traite les trois femmes présentent dans la pièce.

Chacune d'elles restaient terrifié par le garçon qui avait faillit tuer Henry. Tous se demandaient d'où pouvaient venir les rêves de l'adolescent car ils avaient bien apprit une chose au sujet de leur famille, rien n'était dû au hasard et le garçon était celui qui tenait le lien entre eux, celui grâce à qui ils avaient pu se rencontrer. Il les aider toujours à garder espoir et après le rapport de Régina sur son état la veille, ils se devaient de l'aider à leur tour, en tant qu'adultes responsables.

—Faisons donc ainsi, laissons-le suivre son chemin, comprendre par lui-même se qu'il lui arrive car c'est souvent lui qui nous permettait de mettre le doigt sur ce qui nous échappait jusqu'à présent, leur rappela Blanche avec calme et assurance. Après tout, Henry est un héros, comme nous, il saura faire les bons choix…

—Oui mais Henry tuait de sang froid l'assassin d'Emma dans sa vision, contra Régina d'une voix tremblante. Si ce rêve est vraiment prémonitoire, j'ai du mal à me visualiser mon fils qui tue quelqu'un même si c'est pour venger sa mère. Henry est encore bien trop jeune pour commettre un meurtre en restant simple d'esprit, sans que ce geste ne le hante jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

—On avisera lorsqu'il commencera à se tourner vers les ténèbres, lui assura Marie-Margaret avec un sourire triste en songeant au futur sombre qui les attendait. Si on veut éviter qu'il devienne un meurtrier, il faut avant tout se concentrer sur le combat qu'Emma et Henry ont rêvé.

—En gros, tu suggères que je parvienne à le gagner c'est ça ? devina sans mal sa fille en se redressant vers elle.

Toutes deux se regardèrent les yeux brillants par la nouvelle excitation qui les prenait face à l'ancienne reine et les deux autres hommes qui les observaient en soupirant. Ils savaient à présent que leur court repos était fini et que leurs aventures allaient reprendre. La famille s'apprêtait à se servir du thé lorsqu'ils entendirent des coups à la porte. Surprise, Emma alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Violette qui tremblait et soutenait Henry, évanouit dans ses bras.

—Aidez-le, la supplia-t-elle avant de s'écrouler à son tour sur le palier.

* * *

 **Si Violette vous inquiète, c'est normal, c'est fait pour et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger pour elle croyez-moi. J'espère d'ailleurs que j'ai réussit à ne pas rendre leur scène à elle et Henry un peu trop cul cul la praline et que je suis parvenue à vous faire comprendre où je voulais aller avec eux. Si vous avez déjà des théories sur la suite ou des idées à me proposer, n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ça par commentaire, une petite review fait toujours plaisir ! :)**

 **Aussi, je vous dis à très vite pour la suite, dès la semaine prochaine promit ! :)**

 **Idril**


End file.
